


Good Morning, Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Self-Harm, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat needs to repeat things to John a lot, and it usually pisses him off; but he can comply, just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to turn this into a series, and I have an idea for it, but it's at the very bottom of my priority list. I figured I'd upload this anyways, because it works as a one-shot, too.

Karkat couldn't remember the last time anything was ever this warm. It wasn't like, scalding desert or beach day hot; no, it was as if he was wrapped in a million blankets and it was so comfortable. He felt the urge to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, not when his arm and neck were burning as they were.

Groaning, he shivered and writhed a little, brows furrowing as he growled. He finally did remember what had happened, where he was, why it was warm. The troll didn't know whether to be happy or angry. Angry because he’d been denied what he’d fought back his emotions and instinct for, but happy because maybe now he had something to live for.

A light drop landed on his cheek, warm and tingly. Karkat glanced up, burning eyes cracking open to get a slight peek at the one that was curled around him, holding his head to his chest, cradling him. A few tears ran down the tanned face, making it down to his jaw soft with baby fat before plopping down onto the troll. Karkat frowned. It wasn't good that he was crying. He shouldn't be crying, but then again, he’d almost ruined his life..

Reaching up with his good arm- well, not good arm, his better arm- the mutant blood wiped a tear away, taking a shaky inhale and exhale. For a second, a spark of fear went through him as John’s eyes twitched under his eyelids, but it was replaced with sorrow as the lids cracked open, revealing unbelievably bright cerulean blue eyes that bore into him. They were a little puffy from crying, and almost instantly Karkat was tugged closer, squeezed gently in a hug that was so comforting, Karkat almost fell asleep again right then and there. John didn't stop crying, though. The boy nuzzled into the top of his head, letting his tears merge with his silky hair.

“P-Promise,” John croaked, trembling and looking down to meet Karkat’s yellow, tired eyes, brushing some hair away from his face, “promise you’ll never try that again.” Karkat was tempted to say no, that he couldn't guarantee anything of the sort, but that would break John’s heart, and he knew as long as he had him, he could hold back. The unsure expression changed to light amusement, and he let out the first smile he had in weeks. Even though it was a mere twitch of the corners of his lips, it still sent John’s heart fluttering.

“You already made me promise that, dumbass,” he whispered, letting out a hoarse chuckle. John smiled and hugged him again, rocking him so gently that Karkat started to purr, hiding his face in his neck. “But I’ll say it again so maybe it’ll get into your thick head." John reached down, tilting Karkat's chin up so he could look him in the eyes. Karkat's next statement made him cry even more, but maybe they weren't tears of sorrow this time.

“Of course, dear.”


End file.
